Caesar Clown
Caesar Clown, also referred to as "Master" by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk and the primary antagonist of One Piece's Punk Hazard Arc. Caesar is the leading expert on chemical weapons of mass destruction[4] and is a demented scientist[3] that had a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly300,000,000 on his head.[4] During the Dressrosa Arc, Donquixote Doflamingo declared Caesar to be his direct subordinate, meaning Caesar is an official member of the Donquixote Pirates.[2] Appearance Caesar has a very gaseous look due to his Devil Fruit ability. He has very long, spiky, dark hair, brown eyes, and two curly horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and wears purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with to rest of his body.[4] Caesar wears a big light blue colored coat with "GAS" printed in pink on each side (in his first appearances this was not present). Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his hairy legs. He also wears dark purple gloves with the initials "CC" in white on them.[7] Due his constant gaseous form, he seems to not use shoes, remaining barefoot, though only when his powers were disabled, his feet solidified with the rest of his body along with a simple pair of shoes.[8] Four years before his debut, Caesar had shorter hair that was more rounded, and wore a polka dot patterned shirt beneath his coat.[9] During his third fight with Luffy, Luffy greatly damaged Caesar's face, which knocked some of his teeth out and bent his facial structure inwards, and seemingly breaking his nose.[10] As result, his pronunciation became a bit hard to understand. After absorbing the Shinokuni, Caesar's entire body structure changed to a darker gas color matching that of the gas, becoming as comparably large as a giant, with his hair growing completely wild and overly long. He also grows a coral-shaped crown behind his horns. The word in kanji "Land of Death" (死国?) is written on the front of his chest.[11] Upon his defeat, he returns to normal.[12] Personality Caesar is, in Smoker's words, "one very crazy bastard", and his actions on Punk Hazard validate the Marine vice-admiral's claim. A very cruel, arrogant, scheming, sinister, and overall a very evil person, Caesar takes great delight in causing harm and destruction to anything and anybody around him. His psychopathic nature is displayed many times, such as when he set off a chemical weapon on Punk Hazard, killing or crippling most of its inhabitants and destroying its environment,[15] selling or creating weapons of mass destruction for similarly unscrupulous individuals such as Doflamingo,[15] performing sick experiments on children and drugging them with a lethal, addictive drug to ensure that they do not run away,[16] and trying to murder everyone on Punk Hazard (Trafalgar Law, the Straw Hats, Smoker's Marines, the children, and his own blindly following, minions) so he could test out his new poisonous gas weapon-pet, Smiley – all of which he does without a shred of remorse or empathy for his potential victims.[17] He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk,[9] as well as a cautious disposition, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to engage them immediately, as well as trusting Monet's deduction that the Straw Hats might be more powerful than their bounties claim, and waiting for Joker's approval to make his actions look like accidents, before starting attacks. Caesar is also a rather economizing person, as he did not want to waste the poison by clearing it off, but rather, collected, saved and compressed it into Smiley.[17] He also appears to be able to act or lie on several occasions, often being seen feigning emotions when lying to his subordinates and to the children, a trait that was quickly noted by Monet when he attempted to show false concern for his subordinates facing Smiley. [17] However, with the blind trust of his subordinates and some crocodile tears, he was able to deceive them easily, leading them to believe that Vegapunk was responsible for the Punk Hazard explosion four years ago.[9] Caesar also is very ill-tempered and quick to anger when things do not go his way, such as yelling at his subordinates to let the gas come in to kill the intruders and his own men and again when Monet pointed out that Vergo would die and Caesar just yelled, unconcerned about his potential disloyalty. Upon losing the upper hand against Luffy during their last fight, Caesar lost his composure and ordered his subordinates to let in the Shinokuni gas, while outwardly exclaiming that they can easily be replaced. He then goes as far as personally killing the ones present simply to test out his newly acquired power, revealing his true colors in the process.[11] He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work four years ago on the weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success, implying a superiority complex. Due to his pride in his own work, he tends to blush when his work is praised, even by the enemy, but turned to indignity when that praise turned towards Vegapunk. He was also shocked to see Smiley not listening to him and eat the candy despite Caesar saying to wait and Caesar said it was alright while Monet noted he was not listening to him.[17] He also does not take kindly to insults, as when Law called him stupid, Caesar lashes out by punching Law's heart. Unlike most Logia users, Caesar keeps his Devil Fruit ability activated all the time and is either completely or partly turned into gas. Caesar has an odd habit of being easily shocked by things that leave him dumbfounded, often doing a comical face-fault, such as when Luffy survived his second Gastanet attack and appeared behind him unharmed. He did so again when Luffy was about to attack him from behind in their second fight together, which seems to be a running gag on his part.[18] Upon Luffy declaring that he does not want to see Caesar's face anymore out of anger, the scientist cried in fear right before he was sent flying by Luffy's Gear Third attack.[11] He also demonstrates tendencies of egomania when Luffy mentioned his Gasu Gasu no Mi had no effect on his immune system due to Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi, both being poisonous Devil Fruits of differentiating class, causing Caesar to become rapidly aggravated from the fact that Luffy compared his Logia powers to that of a "mere" Paramecia user. He was very surprised that his poisons did not affect Luffy due to the latter's immunity to poison given to him from his near-death poisoning by Magellan.[19] He has shown to have maniacal tendencies due to his sedulous research on weapons of mass destruction and his absence of emotion at the time of murdering people or provoking any type of suffering such as giving drugs to the children so they would suffer severe withdrawal and return to his research facility for more "candies" filled with the stimulant, and showing no regret or sorrow for his actions.[20] He is also very sadistic, as he exploited the blind trust of his wounded subordinates to test a newly developed gas and ordered the Yeti Cool Brothers to assassinate Brownbeard when he thought he was no use to him anymore: he further provoked a partially-paralyzed Brownbeard by revealing the truth about the gas explosion four years ago, in order to create an opportunity to have his subordinates shoot him down.[10] He also used the restricted drug NHC10 to maintain his control of the children he kidnapped, knowing that they will be unable to escape due to the agonizing withdrawal symptoms,[20] and that by his own calculations, they will die in five years after he started his experiments with them, which he deems a necessary sacrifice for his science.[16] Law found this aspect of Caesar disgusting.[21] Caesar also seems to enjoy cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. He has a distinct laugh of "Shurororororo" (Shuhohoho in Viz media translation). Relationships Former Subordinates Brownbeard and the other centaurs once thought of him as a kindhearted savior and trusted him blindly. Brownbeard was extremely grateful to Caesar for taking him in after he lost the use of his legs. He compared Vegapunk to the Devil and Caesar to God and believed that Caesar continues his research for the good of humankind.[4] However, Caesar does not care about his underlings, as he exploited their blind trust to test a new gas on some of his subordinates. After Brownbeard was captured by the Straw Hats, Caesar deemed him a useless idiot and ordered him to be killed. After Scotch played a recording of Caesar's orders, Brownbeard was crushed when he learned that the man he believed in so much had betrayed him. Before Scotch shot him, Brownbeard's last thought was when Caesar once called him a good leader, and upon reawakening, Brownbeard attempted revenge against Caesar in order to rescue his crew; Caesar, in turn, sadistically insulted Brownbeard, and secretly revealed to him the truth of the chemical weapon incident four years ago, which led Brownbeard to see Caesar as the devil.[10] Even when his subordinates offered to help him during his battle against Luffy, Caesar refused while calling them small-fries.[19] His cruelty goes as far as to telling his subordinates to take off their protective suits under the lie that it would not protect them from the H2S gas released by Smiley and that it would only weigh them down, in order to fully expose them to the lethal poison as a worldwide demonstration, while secretly sabotaging their escape sled.[17]Upon losing to Luffy and getting desperate, Caesar forgoes all lies and manipulation, and outright ordered his underlings to release the Shinokuni gas into the building while expressing that they are trash that are easily replaceable; though shocked at first, the subordinates swiftly deluded themselves into thinking that Caesar was putting up a ruse to get at Luffy, and did as ordered, only to see, to their horror, Caesar would turn his gas weapon on them as a testament of his new powers.[11] Caesar seems to recognize the Yeti Cool Brothers’ strength as he ordered them to eliminate the Straw Hats. The Yeti Cool Brothers were loyal to Caesar, as they followed his orders without question. Despite their value, Caesar was not too upset about their defeat and even excused their failure by saying that fighting against Law and Luffy was too much.[22] Abilities and Powers Caesar has authority over all the former test subjects on the island as he saved them from the gas, and he uses their blind-trust to manipulate them. However, after Caesar revealed that he does not care about his subordinates, he lost their faith.[11] Caesar is also shown to be a rather cunning individual, easily facilitating an escape from a Marine battleship escort after he was arrested and then returning to Punk Hazard, as well as ensuring that his affiliate Trafalgar Law would not renege on their partnership by having him use his own "Ope Ope no Mi" to remove his heart and place it in Caesar's safekeeping in exchange for allowing him to stay on Punk Hazard (while also demonstrating an act of goodwill by allowing Law to take the heart of Caesar's secretary Monet himself): this reveals the level of caution Caesar has around other individuals of comparable or greater power than himself.[17] He also quickly aware of the consequences of murdering Vice-Admiral Smoker and his G-5 Marines on site, rather than attempt the process recklessly. He is also was able to escape when he was capture and kept himself hidden for a long while. He also on purposely enraged a partially paralyzed Brownbeard in order to prevent the subordinates present from suspecting him, and have them shoot down Brownbeard without being the wiser.[10] In direct combat, Caesar has also proven to be a very powerful fighter, using his Devil Fruit abilities to quickly maneuver out of dangerous situations and being durable enough to take several Haki-imbued Gear Secondstrikes from Luffy, only to emerge relatively unharmed.[19] His durability extends to being seemingly largely unfazed by either the boiling hot or the sub-zero temperatures which compose the "Burning Lands" and the "Ice Lands" zones on Punk Hazard respectively. He withstood a blow from Luffy that left a big dent in his face and still retain consciousness. He is also very stealthy, being able to administer a muscle relaxant to Brownbeard without the latter noticing. Caesar also has the power to combine with Shinokuni and become stronger, after combining if Caesar touches anyone they become petrified.[11] Scientific Expertise Caesar is a scientist with immense scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He was able to turn normal humans into giants, a feat that even Vegapunk could not accomplish, though Caesar has resorted to illegal and inhumane methods that Vegapunk considers unacceptable, and the fact that the children used would expire within five years from the continuous experiments,[16] which led the Marines to refuse to acknowledge him to be superior to the head scientist.[9] He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is illegal, as he is a criminal. He is also in the possession of another unnamed drug, that relaxes muscles and makes it unable for the person, who the drug has been injected into, to talk or stand.[10] All this earned him recognition as the world's leading expert on weapons of mass destruction. Derived from his scientific expertise, he holds massively destructive weapons, the most prominent one being a pet slime named Smiley, a mountain-sized lump monster that constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor and has been "fed" the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl (which gave the once inanimate lump life and form), which Caesar would unleash when trespassers become too much of a threat. He can control Slime by using verbal commands, demonstrated when he ordered the Smilies to attach themselves to Luffy, and they obeyed.[19] Caesar is also the only person who knows how to produce a substance called SAD, a rare and valuable substance that is an essential ingredient for the creation of Artificial Zoan Devil Fruits called SMILE,[27] another feat that Vegapunk has failed in. Because of this, Doflamingo values Caesar's work greatly, as he apparently employs the scientist's expertise to cater the military expansion demands of one of the Yonko. Devil Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi,[4] a Logia-class Devil Fruit[6] that grants him the ability to change into a vaporous form, allowing him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can. He was seen demonstrating this ability when hiding inside some beakers when he was informed that the Marines were nearby.[28] Even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. It is unknown if this is because he can control the density of his gaseous form. He seems to prefer keeping his Devil Fruit ability active, as he is always either completely or partly gaseous. Caesar can absorb other gases, and he merged completely with the Shinokuni gas to greatly enhance his size and powers.[11] Caesar stated that he has done numerous experiments on his power, thus granting his gases poisonous and explosive qualities.[19] He can also remove oxygen in a certain area around himself to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents.[29] Weapons He was seen using a dual-barreled flintlock to threaten Law when he learned of his past associations with Luffy. He was also shown using various weapons in conjunction with his Devil Fruit abilities; like explosive red and blue castanets filled with volatile gas called "Gastanets" which he claps together to create a massive explosion,[19] using matches to ignite a gas he calls "Miok Gas" to cause an explosion in the immediate area, and a sword hilt, bearing some similarity to a Bunsen burner, that he concentrates oxygen in to use a technique called "Blue Sword".[18] He also used a syringe to inject a muscle relaxant into Brownbeard stealthily to prevent his underlings' trust from being compromised. Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division